


There Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

by PyremLuvian



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alpha!Baz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baz's dad is a hypocrite, Baz's mom is actually pretty nice, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, New School, Omega!Simon, Penelope is protective, Porn With Plot, Skin Hunger, Slow Burn, kind of, the mage is an ass but he's barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyremLuvian/pseuds/PyremLuvian
Summary: In a world where normal people don't go through heats and ruts and the only mention of alpha and omega is when someone is talking about wolves Simon thinks he's a relatively normal person, aside from the fact that he's an orphan, and would like to keep it that way. However one day he wakes up and somethings very wrong; he's gone into heat.Now he's been graciously taken in by The Mage, the principal of a very prestigious high school that only old families seem to be able to get into. Unfortunately he's still in the system and doesn't have a place to stay, the mage asks around and eventually Malcolm Grimm, an alpha, decides to let the young omega stay in his glorious home. That's where Simon meets Baz, a ghost like angel of a person who never stops to talk or even say hello to Simon. They never interact but Simon can't help but feel drawn to him in the early stages of his heat. However Mr. Grimm isn't all that he seems.(So sorry for the long summary (and over used intro) I didn't know when to stop and it sorta just wrote itself. Also as a side not: though this does have a few NSFW scenes only one is with Baz so be wary.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is the first fic I've ever written so please comment, even if it's just pointing out a simple spelling error I'd love to see any comments. Thanks and enjoy!

**Simon**

   It was finally the weekend after a whole five days of struggling through classes and dealing with the incessant bullying that the other students seemed so amused by, so needless to say Simon was exhausted. Like, he had homework to do but honestly he would probably just scramble to get it done on Sunday night or Monday morning, for now he just wanted to bury his head in a pillow and sleep for a few days.

   Stepping off the bus he started walking towards the foster home he was in for now, be it a week or a year he wasn't a permanent resident, and prepared himself for a weekend of noisy teenagers.

   Dragging his feet he reached the doorway and, using the key his foster parents had given him to unlock the door, he walked in quietly to make sure he didn't wake either of them; they got mad whenever someone woke them up.

   He placed his bag on the floor of the small entryway, not bothering to kick off his shoes, and walked down the hall to his room, well, if you could call it that; He shared the room with with four other teenage boys, two of which had friends that always ended up sleeping in his bed when they came over, and two other who had girlfriends with annoyingly high pitched voices which made him so glad for the few minutes he had before all the others got home from school.

   Simon walked into the room and promptly fell into  on of the many beds in the room, accidentally crushing what he had failed to notice was on top of the blanket. He groaned in annoyance and reached under his stomach to retrieve the paper that had been placed on his bed. He looked at it with disdain wondering who had left it for him to lay on top of.

    _Hey Simon could you go out so I can have the room to myself for a few hours? I'm bringing Janet over and, well...you know the drill._

_-Jason_

Simon let out a sigh of frustration and buried his head under a pillow. Why did this have to happen now?! Jason is the foster parents only biological child and probably should be in college by now but he still lives here as the eldest. His girlfriend comes over occasionally from out of state for some "alone time" with Jason. Simon let a huff of anger out and felt the anger bubble up in his gut combining with the exhaustion from school and making him into a ticking time bomb. He could go off if anyone so much as talks to him at that point.

   Luckily Simon had fallen asleep five minutes after crumpling up the note and throwing it at the far wall or else he seriously could've gone off on someone and he would've been put into another home ahead of time...again. 

  Simon is most definitely not an angry or violent person, far from it, but when he "goes off" he doesn't have a whole lot of control of what he's doing. He's gone to anger management and all that to try and prevent it but it never really helped. Anger always clouded his mind when he was about to go off so that all the methods he was taught never even crossed his mind. 

* * *

 

   The alarm clock blared it's high pitched beeping throughout the large room, effectively waking up and agitating its occupants. Most groaned and sat up to glare at the small device before standing and angrily stomping out of the room to get ready for the day.

   Simon himself was still soundly sleeping when someone turned off the machine and was still sleeping when Jason walked in and put on an excessive amount of AXE body spray. After a minute or two Jason noticed that Simon was still in bed and brought it upon himself to wake the boy up for school. By spraying him in the face with the deodorant.

   Simon immediately jumped out of bed and scrunched his eyes tight in an attempt to keep them from burning.

   "WHAT THE FUCK JASON!" He yelled, wiping his eyes roughly and falling into a coughing fit from the over bearing sent and irritation from the chemicals.

   "That was payback for still being in the room when I came back! And it's time for school anyway." Simon's eyes snapped open at the statement. Had he seriously slept through the whole weekend? He bolted through the door and into the bathroom, quickly brushing the mess of bronze curls atop his head while brushing his teeth. Next running back into the room and yanking off his shirt, replacing it with one from the old white dresser, only realizing how hot he was when the cool air hit his chest, he felt like he was wearing a parka in the summer heat.

   His heart was racing and he couldn't help but pant heavily as he rushed around the house to get ready to leave, the whole time waiting for the hard on he was sporting and the aching feeling in his gut to go away.

   A few minutes later he ran out to the waiting car with his bag hanging from his arm and a piece of toast dangling from his mouth, he hoped in the back with the other three foster kids and slammed the door closed expecting them to start driving the second he got in, but they all just sat in the stationary car. After second he noticed everyone staring at him like he was crazy.

   "What?" He mumbled around the toast he was attempting to eat.

   "Why the hell don't you have a jacket? It's like 30 degrees outside." Rick, one of the older foster kids, was the first to speak. Simon just shrugged and tried to keep his breathing under control.

* * *

    When they reached the high school Simon was sure he was sick with some kind of awful cold, not that his foster parents would let him stay home though; They would never risk their or Jason's health. He was sweating and his heart was at least twice as fast as normal making him pant, he felt a sharp aching that he couldn't explain and he was still hard as a rock.

  They were late to school which was a blessing in itself since no one was in the hallways to see Simon's sorry state. He moaned in agony as another wave of the sharp aching hit him. He discarded the toast he hadn't been able to finish in the nearest bin and continued to walk towards homeroom only to be grabbed and pulled into a storage closet as he passed.

  "What the hell are you doing here?!" Someone asked. Simon had closed his eyes expecting one of the bullies to be behind the assault, but the voice was older and unfamiliar. Opening his eyes slowly he tried to fix the stranger with as good a glare as he could manage.

   "Trust me, I'd much rather be at home right now." The stranger was pinning Simon's shoulders against the wall behind him preventing him from moving, though his cold hands felt good against Simon's hot skin. He tried to shake the thought from his head.

   The stranger was a tall teenage boy, probably an upperclassman, with stark white hair and intense green eyes. He wore a leather jacket and dark jeans and, truthfully, was a very attractive person with his high cheek bones and sharp jawline.

   "Not what I meant. Why are you at this school and not at, oh I dunno, Watford for god's sake?!" Simon looked at the stranger in surprise. Why would he think that someone like him would go to Watford, one of the most exclusive schools in the country. I heard that not even a superstar's kid could get in without a recommendation.

   "W-why the hell would I b-be going there?" He said between labored breaths. It was the middle of winter for god's sake so why was it so hot in here? The heat was making it hard for him to think about the situation at hand...what was happening again? Oh right, this dick was yelling at him for no reason.

   The dude's hands had since moved from pinning Simon's shoulder to holding both of his hand above his head, both immobilizing Simon and bringing the two closer. He tried to get away but the dude's grip was bordering on superhuman and, though he didn't want to admit it he was weak and his touch was cooling him down a bit.

   "What're you talking about? Didn't your parents ever tell you what Watford is?!" The mention of his parents made Simon glance away, he had long since stopped hoping that his parents would come to get him but the subject always brought old emotions to the surface. He gritted his teeth and looked back at the stranger.

   "I don't have any parents." He said before bringing lurching forward and getting up in the dude's face, "Now let me the fuck go!" He growled. Like actually growled which made the stranger flinch and loosen his grip just enough for Simon to pull his hands free and run out the door of the broom closet. The guy called after him but Simon was late for class and the blood rushing through his ears made it hard to hear so he ignored it, something about a mage and Simon's smell? Either way he was late for homeroom and he couldn't waste anymore time on crazy  ~~and attractive~~  strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! I am so sorry this took so long to post, I put it off for way too long I'm sorry!! And sorry that these chapters are so short, but I promise I'll update earlier next time, okay?

Two days. It's been two days since this horrible fever had started and it was already driving Simon mad. Not only did he have to go to school through this whole ordeal because the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him, but he also had to deal with the embarrassment it brought with it.

He'd put his hand up his shirt unconsciously to try and cool himself down and he'd only realize after people started giving him weird looks, and not to mention the fact that he was almost always at least half hard. Though the worst part was whenever anyone so much as brushed his bare skin with theirs he'd shiver and have to bight his tongue to keep from moaning or gasping. It was excruciating.

Luckily for him it was Friday already and the clock read 3 o'clock so he just had to get through the next fourty minutes before he could leave, lock himself in the bathroom at home, and wank to his heart's content, which seemed to be the only way to stop the stabbing ache in his gut. Hopefully this would end by the time Monday roled around.

As he left the classroom he decided it was best to focus on nothing but getting to his next class, hopefully avoiding any unnecessary embarrassment along the way, but unfortunately it seemed the universe had decided to torture him some more.

Simon only came to this realization when an odd middle aged man with horrible dress sense showed up and stopped him in the hallway just a few feet from the door to his last class.

"Pardon me young man, but might I have a moment of your time?" He sounded like the bloody queen with the way he was talking, looked like her too he thought.

Simon resisted the urge to roll his eyes or just straight up ignore the guy and tried to be his usual polite self, but he was already irritated so the best he could do was not growl at him before answering.

"Wha'do'ya want?" He was gonna be late to English at this rate.

"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of a student who goes by the name; Simon Snow?" Simon blinked in surprise, why was this guy looking for him of all people? No one ever asked for him, and he hoped anyone that might would at least know what he looked like.

"I-I'm Simon, do...do I know you?" He fumbled through the sentence, his shock worsening his already sub-par speech.

"Ah! I figured as much, what with your...scent and all." The man stuck his hand out toward him, "My name is Davey Mage, I'm the principle of Watford boarding school, I've come to collect you."

* * *

  
"He did what!?" Mrs. Agnew yelled.

"Ma'am, please calm down." Mr. Mage said calmly. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table across from Simon's previously sitting foster Mother, Mrs. Agnew, "All Simon did was enter a little raffle that our school has on occasion, we choose a school and student from said school by random. Whichever student wins then gets to come to our school with a full scholarship, as long as he keeps his grades up."

Mrs. Agnew's eyes lit up at the last sentence and suddenly she was her "normal" calm and cheery self again. She was acting the way she did whenever one of the kid's case workers stopped by, like she was hiding something and trying desperately to keep it hidden.

"A full scholarship you say? Oh I must apologies for my outburst, It's just that we don't have a lot of money you see. I was thinking that you would be expecting us to pay for this amazing opportunity!" She clasped her hands in front of her chest and smiled fondly at Simon, putting on the façade that she was proud of Simon. She quickly sat back down in her chair before starting the spiel that Simon somehow knew was coming.

"You know it's probably because of me and my husbands way of raising these kids that made him confident enough to even enter! The poor thing was all depressed and self conscious when he first came here. And now because of us he'll be going to your wonderful school, Mr. Mage!”

“Ah yes, of course. I’m sure your rearing was just the push Mr. Snow needed.” The smile on Mr. Mages face was definitely forced, but Mrs. Agnew didn’t seem to notice so she just beamed at him and began talking again.

“When will he be starting exactly? Hopefully not too long from now, I wouldn’t want our lovely boy waiting.” She crossed her legs daintily, folded her hands on her lap, and smiled pleasantly at the mage, finally silent for more than two seconds. The mage thought about it for a short amount of time, stroking his mustache probably out of habit, he reminded Simon of an old king he saw in a movie once.

“Tomorrow,” Simon’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t expected to leave so quickly, especially since Mr. Mage wouldn’t talk to him the whole ride back to the house, “or whenever he’s packed and said his goodbyes.” He looked over at Simon with an eyebrow raised, “How long do you think that will take?”

That was the first time Mr.Mage had spoken directly to him since he stopped him in the hall. His direct gaze was...unsettling. Something about this man was off, but Simon just couldn’t pin down what exactly.

“...I can be ready by tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And y'all please realize that I appreciate the kudos so much and I love getting comments from y'all so don't be shy!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll update this soon (next week maybe?) but please feel free to leave a comment no matter what it is I'm always happy to hear from my readers. \\(^_^)/


End file.
